Whispering Your Name
by Rachel2
Summary: It's been six years since they said their good-byes. Haku has come after the one he loves finally, but what happens when his guardians aren't so nice? Haku/Chihiro.
1. chapter 1

**Whispering Your Name**

**+Chapter 1+**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Hope everyone likes this! First Spirited Away fanfic. Haku and Chihiro are around the ages of 16-17. ^_^ I really only planed this to be a one shot, but then ideas started running through my mind _ ::evil cackle READ + REVIEW!! +**

**+ I do not own Spirited Away +**

**++++++**

            It was late out. Rain pounded the ground, as lighting danced in the sky illuminating the night with brilliant flashes of light. "Kyoko, wait up!" A man laughed running after the girl. They had both been drinking and staggered in their steps.

            "You have to catch me Omi!" She turned glancing back at him. She smiled before looking back ahead of herself, only to fall as she tripped over something. She yelped landing on the rain soaked grass.

            "Kyoko, are you okay?" Omi hurried over to her. "Did you trip on something—" He looked back. It was a hand? "What the hell…?" He trailed off. 

            Kyoko screamed. "Omi, go get help!" She pushed him away and crawled over to the limp body. She wrinkled her nose together. He wasn't dressed, was he dead? "Are you okay?" She rolled him over onto his back.

            "Chihiro…" An uttered cry escaped his pale lips. He was tall and well built, his black-blue hair cut just above his shoulders.

            Kyoko cocked her head to one side. "My name's Kyoko, I'm going to help you. Is someone else out here with you?" She shook him lightly looking around; there was no one that she could see. His eyes opened weakly and he blinked looking up at a blurred figure.

            "Lin, is that you?" His voice was cracked, and very weak. Kyoko shook her head. She noted that he was only around the age of seventeen.

            "Kid, is someone else with you?" She asked him again. Tossing her beer bottle to one side she took off her rain coat and covered him up. "What's your name?"

            He looked at her. Who was she, where was he? "No, I'm alone…" He coughed leaning forward and letting out a mild groan of pain. "My name's… Haku." He breathed looking back at her. She nodded as Omi came running back.

            "I called the hospital; they should be here in a few minutes…" Omi fell to his knees letting his fingers run through his wet locks of hair. Let's get out of this rain."

            Kyoko nodded. "Help me carry him?" She looked back at Omi who rolled his eyes. "Haku, does anything hurt?" He nodded.

            "Everything…" He grumbled holding his head in his hands. It hurt to breath, his head was pounding, and his heart seemed to be tearing in half.

            "Do you feel well enough for us to carry you out of the rain." She was sobering up, she was becoming very worried about Haku, who was this kid, and why was he in the middle of the Moriko Forest?

****

**_++++++_**

            "Chihiro, late again I see…" A stern voice grumbled as a girl ran into her class room and over to her desk.

            "Sorry sir." She breathed bowing respectfully. He nodded and took out his attendance book from a bag and began to read off names. People laughed and gave sneering looks at Chihiro who just blushed and looked down in shame as she took her seat.

            She was tall now. Her brown hair was down at her amber eyes sparkled with life. Seven year, six years this day since Haku had said he would come back to her some day. She had stopped by the local shrine and made her sixth wish. _'Haku, you will come back to me someday, won't you?'_ She sighed taking out her notebook and a pen readying to get her notes.

****

**_++++++_**

**            "It will be an unbearable pain Haku. You will feel like your body is being eaten from the inside out, you won't be able to breath, your head will pain you so much you won't know which was is up…" Yubaba stared at him wearily.**

**            "I understand." He nodded. Yubaba smiled.**

**            "You really do love that girl, don't you?" She shook her head from side to side. "Very well, drink this; you'll wake close to the one you love. I've made it so you're a bit older then she is… Chihiro is going to be sixteen. She goes to the school in her town. Know that you can never come back, so you're on your own; make sure that you find her Haku." She smiled as his cheeks flushed.**

**            "Thank you." He whispered taking the small bottle. It was filled with a red liquid. He turned and began to walk away. _'Chihiro, I'll finally be with you again.'_**

****

**_++++++_******

            "I told you, I don't remember!" Haku sat in a hospital bed two doctors and a policeman standing over him.

            "No one hurt you, did they?" The officer's voice was deep and filled with concern.

            "Damn it, no, okay? I want to leave, I need to find—" He stopped himself and looked down as the sheet on his bed. Glaring he gripped them tightly.

            "You'll be going home with a foster family this evening. You can start school tomorrow if you really want to." One of the doctors spoke. He was short and stocky, with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. 

            Haku just glared at him and then let his head fall back onto his pillow. _'At this rate I was better of staying dead…'_ He cursed under his breath and rolled onto his side. "Just leave me alone." He growled. The other doctor nodded and glanced at the officer and his fellow comrade to leave with him.

            "You're foster parents should be here within an hour." The officer spoke up. He smirked. "Hope you find what you're looking for kid." Haku's eyes widened and he sat up looking at the man. "Take it easy kid, and if you need anything feel free to stop by the station." Haku managed a gestured nod of the head. He fell back onto his bed again. Yawning, he slowly closed his eyes. "I'll find you my Chihiro."

            It wasn't for another three hours that Haku's eyes opened. "Honey, look." A voice whispered. He heard footsteps. "Haku, Haku, my name's Aya, and this is my husband Taro." Haku moaned rolling onto his other side and pulling the blankets over his head. The woman laughed and shook his shoulder lightly. "You're a typical teenager…"

****

**_++++++_**

            **"It's very odd though." The doctor rubbed his face with his hands and looked back at the foster parents. "We did a brain scan on him, to see if it indeed was amnesia. However, there was nothing there at all… No spotted patches in the least, except for the portion of his brain telling him to do everyday things."**

**            "What are you saying?" A woman stood outside Haku's room trying to absorb the information the doctor was giving him.**

**            He bit down on his lower lip and looked into the woman's eyes. "I've never seen anything like this, it's like he was born into the body of a seventeen year old boy." **

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

            "Hey!" A low, but harsh whisper came from behind her. "Chihiro, take the note…" A girl tossed it over by her desk. She smiled and went to pick it up.

            "Chihiro, I mean honestly, is it your dream to make a mockery of my class, hand me the note please…" The stern voice of the teacher spoke up." She blushed and nodded her head handing him the note…

            Opening the folded paper he read it for a moment and smirked looking back at the girl sitting behind Chihiro. "Chihiro, isn't it nice out today? Oh, and have you seen the new kid yet, he just enrolled today?! He's such a hottie; we'll have to scope it out later today, right? Your best friend, Sae." His eyebrow arched and the rest of the people in the class laughed.

            "It's true Mr. Takamorie; he's supposed to be the cutest guy in our school!" Another girl laughed. All the guys groaned in disappointment.

            "Always a guy, never a cute girl…" The guys all groaned turning away in depression.

            "Hey, but maybe he's really into sports!" A guy shouted, they all looked at him with bright smiles.

            "We need a new person for the soccer team!" A guy threw his hand into the air.

            "Goro's arm is broken, so we need a new member for the kendo club too!" They all laughed and gathered in a circle leaving the six girls in the class to themselves. Mr. Takamorie shook his head and gave up. There were only three minutes of his class left, and then he would be freed of his first period students.

            "Sae, do you know what his came is?" Chihiro's friend shook her head.

            "Chihiro, I would wait before making a pass at this one… He's a cutie and everything, but get this… He doesn't know who he is, only his name. My dad is a doctor at the hospital. They said two college students found him by the woods, naked. No one has put out a missing persons report either!" All the girls gasped.

            "Do you know his name though?" Chihiro yawned putting her things in her bag.

            "Something like, Haku. He doesn't have a last name, because he doesn't remember it!" They all laughed. Chihiro's brown eyes widened and her bag dropped to the ground.

            "H…" She trailed off. "Mr. Takamorie, can I go to the bathroom please?" He nodded and she grabbed her bag running out of the room.

            "What's up with her today, one second she's running into class, the next she's running out like there's no tomorrow." Sae's eye narrowed in concern. Chihiro had told her about Haku when she first started going to the local elementary school. To this day Sae only thought it was some crazy story, or a dream… Was it true; was there some chance that Haku was real?

****

**_++++++_**

           "His name is Haku, welcome to our class." A teacher spoke up. Everyone stared at the boy before them. Tall, and good looking. He had his hair cut short, but still long enough at it could fall into his face. The girls all whispered and giggled, as the guys groaned in disappointment. "First period is over now, you can sit behind Toji. The third row, fourth seat."

            Haku nodded and started walking over. "Wait, tell us about yourself!" A kid shouted a wide smile on his face. A girl kicked him, her eyes narrowing.

            "Ron, don't…" She growled.

            Haku stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Name's Haku, I'm seventeen, and I live with a foster family since I don't remember anything else about myself." He smirked and turned away from the kid and took his seat. A few others glared at the guy, and others looked at Haku with sympathetic eyes.

            "Okay everyone, classes are changing, you've got five minutes, if you need to go to the bathroom make it fast…" The teacher sighed and gathered his things before heading to his next class. Haku stood and walked slowly out the door way. Everyone started yelling at that guy, and other started laughing, and some of the girls were screeching and dancing around the room.

            "Better off dead…" He grumbled again.

            "Yo, Haku," It was Toji. "ignore that guy; he's an ass to all the new kids." Toji was tall, with blue eyes and bleached hair. Haku nodded.

            "Do you know of any girls in this school with the name Chihiro?" Haku's voice was steady and surprisingly calm.

            Toji's eyebrows knit together and he thought for a moment crossing his arms. He leaned into the wall next to him and let the back of his head tap into the wall a few times. "I think she's in another grade, tenth maybe…" Toji frowned. "…not sure though."

            Haku's dark green eyes widened in delight, as images of Chihiro raced through his mind. "Tenth grade, that's floor one, right?"

            Toji looked at him oddly. "Yeah and third is twelfth," He paused as Haku started to run down the hall. "I thought you didn't remember anything about yourself!"

            Haku turned to look back at Toji with a smile on his face. "So I lied!" He laughed and gestured a wave before turning around the corner.

            Toji's eyes widened. Everyone had heard his story. Haku was the boy who was found naked by the woods. The one with no memory of his past, only a name and his age. "Go after her!" Toji cheered him on laughing. Still shaking his head he walked back into class to take his seat.

****

**_++++++_**

            Chihiro ran into the bathroom and over to the mirrors covering her face with her hands. "Haku…" She trailed off. Her heart raced, it hurt to breathe almost. It had been so long, how did he get here, was it even _her Haku? She let her bag drop to the tile floor and ran the sink water. Cupping her hands she splashed her face with the cool water trying to catch her breath. "I have to find him." She grabbed a paper towel and dried off her face before picking up her bag and walking out of the room._

_            'Chihiro…'_ Haku's mind was screaming. He had come all this way, would she still be waiting for him, what his journey pointless? He shook his head. "No." He reassured himself. _'She loves you.'_

            He ran down the flight of stairs. He flipped his head back trying to get a piece hair out of his face. Aya, that woman… He narrowed her eyes.

****

**_++++++_**

**            "What do you mean, you'll look strange?" She laughed shaking her head. "All the kids have their hair cut like this, why not get it cut, I mean…" She trailed off and Haku scowled at her.**

**            _'I swear I was better off staying dead!' He gritted his teeth as Aya took the first snip of his hair off. __'Eight hundred years of being a river spirit has led me to this…' He mentally kicked himself, staring at his clothes; a pair of baggy khaki pants, and a red t-shirt with a sports logo on it._**

**            "You're looking cuter already!" She smiled brightly and pinched his cheek. Haku scowled still slouching down into his chair. She frowned. "No slouching, its bad posture."**

**            Haku rolled his eyes in disgust. _'She's worse then Yubaba…'_ Haku sat back up and pulled away for a moment to grab the chip bag she had bought him when stopping by the food store. _'Food's good at least.'_**

**            "Aya, leave him alone. He's been through enough." Taro called from his office. Haku was told he was a computer programmer, whatever that was. To tell you the truth he was clueless when it came to human's so called, technology. He just knew that the food was good, and the box with moving pictures was even more fascinating.**

**            Aya pouted in disappointment. "Please Haku, for me?" She was practically begging on her knees, that wasn't going to help either, but he figured he could get away from them faster if he gave in.**

**            Haku nodded reluctantly. "Fine…" Aya's eyes seemed to glow and she jumped up and down clapping her hands.**

**            "Don't worry Haku; she owns the salon down the street, so you don't have to worry about her messing up that much." Taro was a respectful guy. Haku found himself at ease when around him. Much more so then his hyper wife, Aya…"**

**            Haku nodded. "Can I go to school tomorrow?" He pulled Aya's hand away from him and leaned over in his chair to glance at Taro.**

**            "A kid who wants to go to school, huh?" He smirked. "I can go get your uniform and school supplies now." Taro nodded. Haku's eyes widened in delight and he sat back up in his chair.**

**            "Don't you want to stay home a few more days?" Aya walked over to the oven pulling out a tray of cookies that had Haku's mouth watering at the sight.**

**            "I want to try and get back to a normal life, or at least try. Maybe I'll remember something about myself…" He trailed off as she took a cookie off the tray and handed it to him.**

**            "Be careful, they're hot." Haku nodded taking the cookie and placing it on a napkin.**

**            "Thanks." He smiled and Aya's eyes brightened. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.**

**            "You eat as much as you want, and I'll cut your hair, okay?" He nodded and broke off a piece and stuck it in his mouth falling into heaven. "They're double chocolate chunk cookies."**

**_++++++  
  
_**

  
            He ran around the corner crashing into someone. He shouted, falling down, taking the person down with him. "I'm so sorry, are you…" He looked down. It was a girl, hair hair was long and wavy. Like… "Chihiro?"

            The girl groaned in pain rubbing the back of her head before staring up. It was a boy. Her eyes were blurred. She blinked a few times letting her eyes focus on his face. His eyes, those eyes. "Haku, is it really you?" she sat up pushing him off herself.

            A wide smile formed on his face. He nodded and took hold of her hands. "I did everything I could to get here." He breathed.

            She stared in awe. It was him, he was so much older now, then again she wasn't ten anymore either. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. He had become even more handsome then before. "You cut your hair?" She uttered.

            Haku pierced his lips together and stared up at his bangs. "No, Aya did. She and her husband, Taro are my guardians for now." He bit down on his lower lip looking into her eyes. His heart was racing. His beating heart… He couldn't remember the last time he had felt it. All he knew was that he loved her, loved Chihiro. His grip on her hands tightened and he closed his eyes. His chest was aching again. "I missed you so much Chihiro." He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her. Embracing Chihiro, he had longed to do so for so long.

            She nodded hugging him back. "You have no idea." She cried into his shoulder. He didn't know weather to let her cry and to try and get her to stop.

            "Chihiro, Chihiro where are you?" It was Sae's voice. Chihiro's eyes widened. She quickly pulled away from Haku and whipped away her tears. "Chihiro, if you scare me again, I swear…" She trailed off as she turned into the stairwell to find Chihiro sitting on the ground with some guy with his hands all over her. "Oh, let go of her!" She screeched.

            "Sae, don't!" Chihiro hissed standing up. She coughed and let her hand run through her hair trying to gather her composure. "It's Haku." She smiled. Sae looked from Chihiro to Haku, and back. She was in a daze, so this was the legendary guy who came from the _mysterious spirit world, huh?_

            He stood and nodded his head. "Chihiro, I should go." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to himself. "I want you to know, I still love you." He whispered into her ear.

            Her cheeks flushed and she pulled away. "Okay, call me when you get home, okay?" She pulled out a pen from her skirt pocket and wrote her number on his hand. Haku stared at the numbers and nodded.

            "I'll be in the class room, just to let you know, Ms. Magomie is angry with you." Sae hurried along jumping up and down. _'It's true!' She laughed and waited in the doorway for Chihiro to come back._

Smiled and turned away. "We can talk later…" He whispered.

            "Haku." She walked up to him and let her lips touch his cheek. "Don't forget to call, okay?" She smiled and walked around the corner.

            "Wouldn't dream of it." He sighed leaning into to brick wall. _'_Chihiro_ …'_

**++++++**

**Hope everyone likes it so far!! Let's just say the guardians might not be so nice after all… +_+ ::evil glint in her eyes:: *-* Please don't forget to READ + REVIEW!!!!! I want to know what you think!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Whispering Your Name**

**+Chapter 2+**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Here is Chapter 2! Wow, I got so many reviews for chapter 1! You guys are so awesome! Please READ + REVIEW! I hope you like it! Don't worry; nothing TOO bad will happen to Haku, it's Chihiro, who they end up trying to hurt. +_+ ::Aya has an evil look in her eyes:: ¬_¬' Heh… ENJOY! +**

            The final bell rang. Haku had a wide smile on his face as he sat at his desk. "Did you find that girl?" Toji smiled looking over at Haku. He turned to glance at Toji with a nod.

            "Better watch it new kid!" Ron laughed a few girls giggled and ran after him. Haku rolled his eyes glaring over at Ron. He tripped falling on his face. The girls yelped and then started laughing. Haku stared in wonderment.

            _'My powers…'_ He thought, and smiled even more. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." He stood and gathered his books and other needed things.

            "I'll talk to you later!" Toji called waving his hand. Haku nodded stepping over Ron's head and smirking down at him.

            "Think you should be the one who watches it." Haku winked his left eye laughing as he left the room.

****

**_++++++_**

            "Chihiro, Chihiro, can't you talk for just a minute?" Sae was hurrying after Chihiro as she raced out the doors of the school and towards home.

            "I'll call you tomorrow, I told Haku to call me!" She smiled and ran even faster.

            Sae stopped frowning letting her hands run through her short amber hair. "Whatever, as long as you remember to call me and tell me what's going on, I'll be fine!" She waved and started walking for home. "See ya!"

****

****

**_++++++_**

            Haku swung the door open throwing his bag to the left and forgetting to take off his shoes. "Where's the phone?" Haku shouted racing into the kitchen. His chest heaved for breath and a bead of sweat was running down his neck. He couldn't run like he used to, but he indeed still had some of his powers. Yubaba hadn't told him that.

            Aya frowned looking over at him. "Right over there." She pointed next to the fridge. "You have one in your room too, you know?" She smiled for a moment turning on the radio.

            His green eyes widened. "Really, thanks!" He darted out of the room and up the stairs.

            "Haku, take off your shoes!" She hissed running after him. The next thing she knew they went flying down the staircase and into the door.

            "Just like any teenage boy…" She sighed. Taro came up from behind her and stared rubbing her shoulders before kissing Aya's cheek cheek.

            "Calling girls already?" He smirked.

            "Making a mess of the house too..." She looked at the white carpet stained for muddy footprints.

            "Let him be, for now." Taro sighed. "We'll teach him the rules after dinner, unless you want to now?" He let his hands wrap around her waist and she smiled nodding her head.

****

**_++++++_**

           Haku stared at the numbers on hi s hand before looking back at the phone. "How am I going to do this, I've never used a phone in my life!" He looked around in his small room. A twin sized bed was in the far right hand corner; next to it was a nightstand with a lamp and the damned phone. After that was a stretch of dark green wall and then his dresser. A small closet was on the left wall, and a window was next to his bed letting in some light.

            He took a breath and sat on his bed. Leaning over, he grabbed the portable contraption. "On." He stared at the green button and pressed it. Frowning he put it against his ear getting a weird drilling noise ringing into his ears. Sighing Haku dialed the numbers and then watched the phone waiting for something to happen. He moved his head hearing a new noise. It was ringing. Smiling, he put it against his right ear and waited. _'I'll conquer this world yet.' He smirked._

****

****

**_++++++_**

            "Honey, the phone's ringing, can you get it?" Yuuko sat at her office desk working on her latest novel, and Akio sat in his reclining chair watching a baseball game on TV.

            "Yes dear!" He shouted. Akio stood and grabbed the phone from the wall. "Miasaki residence, Akio speaking."

            Haku blinked a few times not sure what to do. "I…"

            "Hello?" Akio was starting to get irritated. If it was another prank call he'd have to kill someone.

            "Chihiro?" His voice was quavered, he could feel his hands shaking.

            "Who's speaking?" Akio's eyes narrowed. Was a boy, calling his little girl? He felt sick, was he really getting that old?

            "It's Haku, she told me to call." He smirked. _'It's her father.'_

            "Chihiro," Akio shouted into the phone. "Haku's  on the phone!" He grumbled something under his breath. "She'll be on the phone in a minute."

            Chihiro's head popped out from her door and she fled down the stairs grabbing the phone away from her dad. "Thanks!" She smiled pushing him away with her hand. She ran into the kitchen closing the door behind her. "Haku?"

****

**_++++++_**

            He fell onto his bed closing his eyes. "I missed the sound of your voice so much." He sighed turning onto his left side. Haku stared at the wooden floor in a daze.

            "Listen, my dad is in the middle of watching a baseball game on TV, I can't talk freely. He's probably listening." She frowned poking her head out the door. Her dad had his head against the door and yelped in pain backing away. "Can we meet somewhere then?" 

            He had needed to hear that voice for so long. He grabbed his pillow and clutched it to his chest, only if it could be Chihiro. Haku closed his eyes pulled the pillow closer and nodding his head. "Yes." He smiled.

            Chihiro's face flushed. His voice sounded different, it was deeper now that he was older, and she liked it. "How about the park, I can be there in ten minutes." She waited.

            Haku's eyes widened and he got up from his bed to look out his window. "That's perfect, it's right next to my house!" This day was turning out to be the best he'd ever had…next to the day he met Chihiro that is.

            "Meet me on the bench at the pond, you can't miss it." She bit down on her lower lip leaning into the door.

            "See you there." He laughed. "Uh…" He trailed off. "Um, how do I turn the phone off?" He blushed embarrassed.

            Chihiro laughed sliding down the doorframe, so she was sitting on the ground. "Is there an off button?"

            Haku pulled the phone away looking all over it. "No." He frowned.

            "Just put it back on the receiver, and then it'll turn off automatically." She laughed again. Covering her mouth she heard an outward whine from Haku. "I'm sorry, it's just funny. It's like trying to teach a little kid with the intelligence of a seventeen year old."

            "Seventeen?" Akio hissed pulling at his hair. "She can't be seeing someone who's older then her, it's just not right—"

            "I'm five years younger then you honey, and my parents were fine with me dating you…" Yuuko sighed typing a little faster.

            "You were also twenty at the time Yuuko." Akio hissed. Yuuko paused looking over at him.

            "She's a responsible girl Akio, let her be." Yuuko indented a new paragraph before leaning back in her chair. "We had _that talk years ago." Akio's eyes narrowed and she hesitantly walked back to his chair._

            "So I just hang it up?" Haku waited for her response sitting back down on hi s bed.

            "I'll hang up first, but yeah." She laughed again. "See you in a few." She whispered kissing the speaker so Haku would hear.

            "Heh…" He trailed off smiling. "Yeah." He closed his eyes when he heard the kiss. He pictured her in his mind.  He heard a click and opened his eyes placing the phone on the receiver. There was a similar click and he smiled. "Not as hard and I thought it'd be." Haku stared down at his hand and then glanced at the door. Shaking his head he unzipped the front of his uniform and pulled off his shirt, and pants grabbing a pair of baggy jeans and a yellow t-shirt, and put them on quickly.

            His eyes fell onto the door again. He stretched his hand out in front of himself, and walked closer. _'Open.'_ He thought to himself. The door unlatched slowly and opened fully. His eyes widened and he jumped into the air. "Yes!"

            Taro looked up at the ceiling hearing a thump, and Haku's shouts. "Sounds like she said yes to a date." He chuckled.

            "Taro, Aya!" Haku ran down the stairs. "I'll be out for awhile!" He waved looking at them. Taro nodded and Haku grabbed his shoes running out the door.

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

            He walked slowly cracking his neck. Some kids were laughing as they ran by him heading towards the swing set. Birds were chirping, a dog barked from a ways away. He looked over at the pond, mesmerized by the ripples in the clear water. He had been a river spirit for so long, he thought he wouldn't know how to live any other way. Even in the Spirit world…he was dead in a way. No heart beat, no pulse. Now though, he could feel the life pulsing through his body. His heart racing and he wanted to spend every minute of it with Chihiro.

            He strolled over to the bench and sat down closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. "Hey stranger." A voice whispered. His heart wrenched and a smile crept up on his lips. He opened his eyes as she sat down. He turned his head towards her and just stared in awe. Her dark brown hair, she kept it longer than before. Her amber eyes—she was beautiful.

            "Chihiro." She smiled, she loved the way he said her name. She let her hand run through his hair. He nodded into her hand. She smiled and let her hand go to his face and trace his lips. They were parted slightly.

            She bent forward moving her hand and putting her nose against his. "Are you going to leave me again?" Haku's green eyes shot open and he pulled away grabbing both sides of her head with his hands.

            "Never, Yubaba said I couldn't, even if I wanted to." He smiled as a tear ran down Chihiro's cheek. "No crying." He leaned forward and kissed her tear away.

            "Haku, I love you." She uttered wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. He was so warm, she would never leave him again.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

            That's a little much, for the first date, don't you think Taro?" Aya pull the binoculars away from the window and looked back at her husband.

            He frowned and looked at the scene himself. "Tap his phone, I'll find out what I can about this relationship he's got going on." Taro smiled taking a sip of his coffee. "Let's eat dinner for now."

            Aya nodded. "Let's…"

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

**SOOOOO READ + REVIEW!! Hope you liked this chapter too. I know it's moving slow, but no worries, things will pick up fast! Thank you everyone for such kind reviewing last chapter! I'm so happy so many of you like my story! ^__^**


	3. chapter 3

**Whispering Your Name**

**-Chapter 3-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Here is Chapter 3! READ + REVIEW! Tell me what you think! ^__^ +**

**+ I do not own Spirited Away +**

**_++++++_**

            The sun was slowly creeping away. The sky burned a fiery orange tint. Haku hadn't remembered the last time he had seen a sunset so beautiful. He held Chihiro close to him. They were still sitting on the bench.

            "Haku," She whispered. His grip on her tightened a little. "do you want me to call you Kohaku?" Her voice was gentle and inviting. He didn't know what to say, Haku, or his true name, Kohaku?

            "Haku's fine." He sighed letting his hand stream though her silky hair. He was in pure bliss.

            "Haku…" She nodded trailing off. "I like it better that way." She smirked. "People would find if odd if I called you Kohaku anyway." Haku laughed a little.

            He nodded. "I have me powers still, well, to an extent at least. They aren't as strong as before." Chihiro looked up her eyes wide. "Come on." He whispered. Haku stood and took her hand pulling her up.

            "What powers do you have?" She leaned her head into his shoulder for a moment as they walked closer to the pond.

            "I can control things to an extent. Earlier I got angry at this kid, and made him trip as he was leaving the classroom. Then I was able to open my door when I said open to myself." He sighed rubbing his neck with his left hand.

            "This is like a dream." Chihiro whispered. She took the words out of his mouth. "I'm just scarred that it's going to end." Haku pulled her against his chest rocking back and forth.

            "No. I'm not going anywhere. I drank this potion. It hurt so much, but in the back of my mind, I knew I'd be with you, so I fought it away. The next thing I knew was I was in a hospital bed with police officers, and doctors… The first thing I can recall saying was your name." He tilted her head up. "Do you believe in soul mates?" His question was abrupt, yet sweet.

            Chihiro's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. He smiled. "Haku." She could feel the tears forming her eyes. He brought her head closer and his lips brushed against her cheek. He could feel a shiver of excitement run down his body, was this love? Was this the feeling you got when you knew that this was right, when you know nothing can come between you and this person? Is this love?

            His hands tangled in her hair and he gently pressed his lips to hers. "Chihiro, be with me forever?" Her eyes stared at him. His eyes drifted shut. She studied his face as he spoke those words. It was real, the feeling she felt in her heart, and the feeling he felt in his. They were in love.

            She nodded her head. "Yes." He pulled away looking into her amber orbs and praying this moment, that this feeling would never leave either of them. He melted then and there pulling her back and pressing his lips to hers for Chihiro's first true kiss…

****

**_++++++_**

            Bliss, love, ecstasy, whatever you wanted to call it, that's what he felt. Haku knew nothing would come between them. Sunday he was going over Chihiro's to meet her parents, and he couldn't wait.

            Sitting at school was horrible, he learned things he never knew sure…Still though, why school, he was eight hundred some years old, he didn't need to be going to a high school.

            "Haku, do you want to put this problem up on the chalkboard?" Haku looked over at his Math teacher in disgust. He knew how to count, that's what mattered, and he didn't need to know invisible numbers! They're _invisible aren't they, you can't see them! He glared, as he grabbed the chalk from her hand and stared at the problem for a moment. His heart beat rose. He didn't have a clue as to what he was doing._

            "Learn to count loser!" Ron laughed. 

            Haku's grip on the chalk tightened and he gritted his teeth picturing Ron in his mind. He was leaning back in chair. Haku smirked. _'Fall.' He could hear Ron's chair fall back._

            "Damn it!" He cursed. The girls huddled around him gasping in shock, some laughed.

            "Ron, watch your language…That should teach you from leaning back on your chair." Haku turned towards Ron. He had hit his head on the pole of the desk behind him. "Why don't you answer this problem Ron?" Haku took a breath and sighed happily, before hearing a muttered growl from Ron.

**_++++++_**

****

****

**Chihiro sat at her desk taking a bite of her lunch in secret before turning to Sae. "I couldn't believe he came after me Sae, it's been six years!" She bit down on her lower lips picturing him kissing her again.**

            Sae crinkled her nose together in protest. "You didn't call me last night." She glared.

            "I was out late—"

            "Oh my god, you mean you did _something_ with him?" Sae put her hands to her face in shock and a few girls stared at her and Chihiro wanting to know what was going on.

            Chihiro's face flushed and she moved closer whispering into Sae's ear. "He kissed me." She smiled. Sae clasped her hands together laughing in pure bliss. "He's coming over tomorrow to meet mom and dad." She smiled her cheeks still flushed. The bell rang the sounds of freedom. Why couldn't her school just have off on Saturday? Like the schools in the United States, or most other countries for that matter…?

            "You're going out with your parents tonight, aren't you?" Chihiro nodded, she was going to get her drivers permit. Her father was friends with the police chief and was bending the rules for her. "Damn, we need some time to talk girl to girl!" Sae pulled at her gelled hair, pulled into small spikes in the front.

            "We'll talk Wednesday, its senior's day, we have off." Sae's blue eyes widened brightly. "I'll hear of Mr. Prince in shining armor yet!" She shouted laughing. "Talk to you later!" Chihiro laughed waving her arms.

            "See you!" She turned to find Haku. His eyes were bright.

            "Hey." He pulled her under the stairwell and held her close. Chihiro was taken aback her body limp in his arms.

            "Where's that damned new kid, I get him yet!" Ron growled storming off down the hall.

            "I think he's cute." A girl laughed bighting down on his nail. Another girl nodded giggling.

            Haku rolled his eyes. "You've got Ron after you?" Chihiro laughed resting her head on hi shoulder.

            "So this is the lovely Chihiro?" Toji jumped over the rail of the steps landing on his feet.

            "Oh, Toji…Yeah this is the one." He smirked turning towards her.

            "Hmm, I'll call ya; maybe we can get together and hang out sometime?" Haku's eyes brightened and he nodded. "See you around lover boy!" He laughed running around the corner.

            "He seems nice." Chihiro sighed. Haku brushed his nose against hers his lips brushing against her cheek again. He could feel his pulse racing again; did she feel the same way? Haku nodded.

            "Take it somewhere else you two…" A stern voice alerted Haku and Chihiro. It was Haku's teacher from first period.

            Chihiro laughed after he passed by them. Haku smirked biting down on his lower lip. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He leaned into her frame his neck buried into her neck; he loved the way she smelled. Like lilacs and vanilla.

            Chihiro nodded smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. "Come over a little before one, okay?" Haku nodded and leaned against the wall of the stairwell as he watched her run around the corner.

_            'Does she have any idea how much I love her?' Haku looked around. There was no one. He smirked and opened the palm of his hand and watched as tiny streams of water danced around in the air. He heard voices and threw his hand down splashing the water onto the ground as he ran around past the people and out the building._

****

****

**_++++++_**

            Aya walked up the steps humming. She held a small button in her hand. No, not a button, but a tapping device. She smiled and opened Haku's door. Clothes from yesterday lay haphazardly over the floor. "A typical teenager," She sighed and put the button on the back of the phone's receiver. It would allow Taro and her to listen to not only Haku, but also to the person whom he was speaking to.

            His notebook was on the ground. She glanced down and then looked out the doorway. He wasn't home yet. She sighed and bent down and opened it. Inside were some scribbled notes from class, but mainly drawings and doodles of a girl, and the name Chihiro was scattered on nearly every page. "What are you doing?" Haku huffed coughing as he walked into his room.

            Aya's eyes widened and she dropped the notebook in surprise. "Oh, dear Haku, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I was just looking at your notebook, you left it here." She frowned and handed it to him. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

            Haku nodded as she started to walk away. "Wait…Aya, I'm going out again, around twelve tomorrow, okay?" Aya paused, her eyes narrowed before she turned back to him and smiled with a wide smile on her lips.

            "Is it with that girl, Chihiro?" She beamed another smile at him. Haku's green eyes widened and he blushed slightly. "You have her name written all over your notebook."

            "She wants me to meet her mom and dad." Haku bowed his head down.

            "As long as we get to meet her sometime soon as well, why don't you come downstairs and tell me a little bit about her?" Aya gripped the doorknob tightly. Her knuckles were turning white. Haku blushed some more, before he nodded and walked down with Aya. "She must be in your homeroom, right? I mean from the first notes you wrote I noticed her name was written on there."

            Haku gritted his teeth in nervousness. "She's a year younger then me actually, in the tenth grade." Aya walked into the kitchen and stopped looking back at him. "I ran into her in the halls on the way to homeroom. She dropped her papers all over the hall, so I spent ten minutes helping her clean up the mess and then she told me her name. I saw her again before I left and she gave me her number. That's why I called her last night…" Haku trailed off. It was a huge lie, but it would have to do, right?

            "So that's all the noise you were making." She laughed turning towards the fridge and pulling out a plate of fruit and then a cutting knife from the knife block. Haku's face flushed. He wasn't used to telling people his emotions and secret thoughts, well to anyone other then Chihiro that is. He nodded sheepishly.

            Aya laughed and turned away her eyes narrowing as she hacked away as the apple on the plate. "You like to cook and stuff, don't you?" He changed the subject. Aya turned and nodded her head taking a slice of the apple and sticking it in her mouth before giving him a piece.

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

**Haku stared down at the horrid numbers and lines before him. Math would be the death of him, that or Biology. He sat on his bed a slight breeze blowing through his opened window. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow Nike shirt. Yawning he threw his head back and fell onto his pillow looking over at the digital clock. It was already eleven? He gritted his teeth and flew out of his bed and put on hi s sneakers and grabbed a hat. Taro had bought it for him on his way back from work. It helped keep his hair out of his eyes when he wore it backwards. "Aya, Taro, I'll be going now!" He jogged down the steps and waved to Aya who was in the kitchen once again.**

            "Have fun Haku!" She laughed. His cheeks flushed and he nodded running out the door. Aya narrowed her eyes and Taro walked inside. "Her names' Chihiro darling…"

            "I already know." He sighed with a yawn.

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

**Chihiro gripped her hands on both sides of the steering wheel as her father got in the passenger side door. "Now, Chihiro, just press lightly on the gas and—" He cut himself off as she pressed down a little more then she should of and sped down the street.**

            She screamed closing her eyes. "Daddy!" She hissed.

            His eyes widened. "Don't close your eyes!" He tried to pull her hands off the steering wheel. "Hit the breaks!" Chihiro opened her eyes as a tall figure blinding walked across the street.

            "Haku, watch out!" She screamed from the open window.

            Haku stopped hearing his name. "What's that sound?" He mumbled turning his head to the right he saw a speeding car heading straight for him. His body froze; he didn't know which way to run. "Chihiro!" He shouted as the car slammed on the breaks.

            He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the sky. "What, happened?"

            "Haku, Haku, are you okay?" Chihiro ran out of the car and over to his fallen body and fell to her knees and shook his shoulder lightly. "Daddy, get help!" She screamed.

            Haku raised his hand to her cheek a smile forming on her lips. "I'm okay. I fell down in shock, you didn't actually hit me." He sighed sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Tears were in Chihiro's eyes. "Don't cry, I'm fine, see?" His eyes filled with worry.

            She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I was scared, that's all." She whispered. "Dad, this is Haku." Chihiro spoke pulling away as Akio stepped out of the car and approached the man who was steeling his daughter away from him. "Haku, this is my dad." She smiled and Haku nodded standing up and bowing before offering to shake Akio's hand.

            His dark brown eyes were narrowed, and his body grew stiff. "Nice meeting you." He growled walking over to his car. "Chihiro, I'll drive home, you two want to come along, or walk?"

            Chihiro glanced at Haku who stared at Akio, his green eyes were wide, and he had no idea why Akio wouldn't want to shake his hand, had he done something to upset him? "I don't care." She sighed. "What about you, Haku?"

            "Why not walk; it's a beautiful day out." He smiled.

            Akio's eyes narrowed even more. _'He's perfect.'_ The rage of a father began to rear its ugly head. "We'll be leaving in about an hour, just to let you know!" He waved as he hopped into the car. A smile was clearly forced on his lips as he pulled into his neighbor's driveway and then headed back towards his home.

            "He doesn't seem to like me very much, does he?" Haku frowned wrapping his right arm around Chihiro's tiny waist.

            Chihiro laughed. "He's just afraid that someone's taking his only little girl away from him." Haku's face went pale. It was true though, he wanted to be with her forever.

            "I am though, aren't I?" He gave her a wide grin and kissed her lightly. Chihiro laughed and pulled away from his grasp.

            "I'll race you?" She smirked. "It's the blue house—"

            "On the end…" Haku finished her sentence. "I've been watching you ever since you left." He sighed. "On the count of three?" Chihiro nodded.

            "Ready, one…two…three!" She shouted. Haku started in a dead run, Chihiro close on his heals. "I'm gonna get you!" She shouted laughing.

            "Not likely." He smirked. Haku closed his eyes for a moment. "Wind, and water within me; grant me the speed I need…" He whispered low and a strong gust of wind blew Chihiro's hair into her eyes. She screamed laughing.

            "Haku, you can't cheat!" She hissed flailing her arms into the air as Haku speeded up.

****

**_++++++_**

            "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Miasaki." Haku bowed respectively and bent down at the front door to get his shoes on. 

            "Oh it was our treat, and you can come over any time you want!" Yuko smiled.

            "Mom, I'm going to walk down the street, I'll be home in a little while, okay?" Chihiro pulled her hair back with a purple hair band.

            Haku's eyes widened. _'She still has it.'_ He smirked and turned towards Akio. "It was nice meeting you too Mr. Miasaki." Haku stuck out his hand.

            Akio looked down in disgust. _'Vial beast!' _His mind screamed as he gripped tightly onto Haku's hand. He didn't even flinch. _'Damn you…' He hissed. "Oh, yes. I'm just glad we've gotten to meet you." He smirked. "Hey, Chihiro, why do you and your mother go clean up the table; I want to talk to Haku here."_

            Worry covered Chihiro, and Yuko's faces, but they both nodded and walked away. "What did you want to talk about Mr. Miasaki?" Haku smiled. His heart was pounding, he was so nervous, but he wouldn't let it show.

            "Well," Akio gripped tightly on Haku's shoulder. "if you so much as try to lay a hand on her, I swear to god, they'll never find your body, and if they do, it'll only be a small piece of it…" Akio's voice was seething with hate.

            Haku's eye twitched slightly. "I understand completely Mr. Miasaki…" Haku chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "You can trust me, I wouldn't ever hurt, her…" He paused looking down. "…She means too much to me."

            Akio's eyes narrowed more. _'I've been blessed with a curse…_' His smile crumbled and his eyes turned into little slits. Haku was feeling very uneasy.

            "I was only telling the truth!" Haku backed into the door and Akio stepped dangerously close.

            Akio scuffed hitting his hand into the door with apt force. "Sometimes the truth can cause ugly results."

            Haku was now scarred. Humans could be scary, the frogs were right! He gripped a hold of the door handle. "Please, Mr. Miasaki, I… I love her—"

           "Haku, let's go!" Chihiro gripped his hand and pushed Akio away as they ran out the door. "Bye daddy, be back in a little bit!"

            "Bye-bye Haku!" Akio smiled brightly and waved to him as Chihiro dragged him down the street.

            "Dear, that was a little too far, don't you think?" Yuko put a hand on Akio's shoulder.

            "He said that he loved her Yuko!" He growled.

            "All the better to trust him honey. He's a very respectful young man, and I'd be glad to have him marry her if he wanted to!"

            Akio's eyes widened. "How can you say that? For all you know, he could be doing such… Such…" Akio's let his head fall to the ground. "He is pretty much flawless isn't he?" He gritted his teeth. "Damn it…" He growled again.

            Yuko laughed. "It'll be fine dear."

****

**_++++++_**

**More cuteness for you all! In Chapter 4 things will really start to heat up with Haku and the prenatal units ^__^ ::evil cackle:: .. Please READ & REVIEW!!!! I want to know what you think! Also, might be some more content between Chihiro/Haku, so just be warned… The Prenatal units… ::snicker-snicker:: I'm getting evil ideas in my brain!!! Hope you all liked this chapter! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! **


	4. chapter 4

**Whispering Your Name**

**-Chapter 4-**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13 (content)**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry it's so short! I've been working on a Fruits Basket one-shot that's like 20 pages long (Holding On). (Now posted) Also, I knew CB fans would kill me if I didn't get chapter 8 of Tell Me Who I Am posted too, so that's up as well! This is the shortest one, but you finally figure out why Aya and Taro are acting the way they are! Also Chihiro and Haku's relationship gets a little more romantic, before taking its deadly plunge at the end… What will happen?!+**

**+READ + REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!+**

**+I don't own Spirited Away+**

**_++++++_**

            "The sun's still setting." Chihiro smiled taking his hand as they walked down the street.

            Haku smiled as she squeezed lightly and he did the same in return. "Feel like staying out late?" He smiled. He wasn't the outgoing type, but something inside him, maybe it was Chihiro made his head spin, and he needed that adrenalin rush, that high to last forever.

            A spark seemed to be firing in her eyes and she nodded. "Where can we go? I mean…" She trailed off. "The woods, there's this place, near a cliff; you can see the city lights from it!" She smiled. "I was only there once before, come on!" She tugged him to the right and headed towards the woodlands behind the church.

            "A…A cliff?" Haku was a little worried by her words.

****

**_++++++_**

            "That boy…" Aya hissed clenching her fists. She wanted him to come home. "No, that girl, she's the one behind this…"

            Taro smiled brightly pulling on a pair of leather gloves and taking a handgun out of the dashboard. "Honey, calm down, we can take care of this…" His eyes narrowed as he heard Chihiro's laughs and Haku's playful shouting as he chased after her.

            "Let me take care of Chihiro though, okay?" She pouted snuggling against Taro's shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

            "Of course honey." He sighed, opening the car do. "Let's get going, or we'll loose them." Aya nodded smiling brightly.

            "I still don't think he has any idea who we are." She laughed freely creeping behind Taro.

            He nodded as a gust of wind blew his hair back. "None, at all Aya."

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****A cool breeze blew through the air rustling the leaves scattering shadows that surrounded Haku and Chihiro and they hurried along. The only noise was their breathing and the crunching of the leaves and twigs beneath their feet.

            Haku heaved for breath, only if he could still fly… "Are we almost there?" He paused as Chihiro looked around.

            She smiled. "Yep." She pointed ahead and Haku's eyes widened a smile forming on his lips.

            Before him was a large patch of grass and moss with a small running stream that rolled off the edge of the cliff. Ten feet ahead and he could look down and thirty feet of so below was a large lake. He smiled wrapping his arms around her tiny waist letting his lips fall onto her neck.

            Chihiro smiled letting her eyes flutter shut. Letting a small sigh escape from her lips Chihiro pulled her arms and hands back to run through his thick locks of hair. "Chihiro." He turned her around pulling her against his strong frame.

            She nodded pressing her lips to his pulling him onto the ground. Closing his eyes he could feel his heart pounding. Chihiro laid down on her back, and looked up at Haku an innocent smile forming on her pale lips. Haku's face was flushed as he leaned forward, kissing her cheek as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

            The overwhelming feeling in the back of his mind was screaming at him again. His heart raced faster and faster with every touch, every kiss. His arms laced around her and he bent forward just resting his head in the crook of her neck. His eyes fluttered shut as she did the same. "I love you." She whispered. Haku pulled away looking into her eyes his face beat read. She laughed bringing her hands to his face to trace his pale lips and run her fingers through his silky hair.

            Smiling, she leaned forward kissing him again breathing against his neck. Haku swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled away shaking his head. It took all his might. "No, not yet Chihiro." He uttered putting his forehead to hers.

            She shook her head in protest. "I want this Haku." She was almost begging him.

            "Chihiro, how old are we…?" He trailed off shaking his head the blush deepening. "How old are you, and how old do I look?" He growled sitting up and staring down at her.

            "I'm sixteen, and you're seventeen, why? Lots of people do it at this age…" She moved closer.

            "Do they stay together forever Chihiro?" He smiled a little and she bowed her head in shame. In most cases they never did.

            "Just wait." He whispered. Haku drew her closer into his arms she laid her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his lower waist.

****

**_++++++_**

            "There's our boy." Aya mused, narrowing her eyes at the sight before her. "Aim for Chihiro first." She growled. Taro nodded readying his gun and aiming…

            "Bang." Taro whispered as he let the bullet fly.

            Chihiro screamed out as something it hit the ground next to her. Haku's eyes widened, what was that noise, he had heard that before, but a long time ago… "Someone's shooting at us." He shouted, standing up. "Chihiro, Chihiro, are you okay?" He helped her to her feet.

            "Better run now girly." Aya smiled brightly stepping towards Haku and Chihiro.

            "Aya, what are you doing?" Haku hissed gritting his teeth. "How did you even know we were—"

            "You're so blind my little Haku." She laughed as Taro creped out from behind her. Haku's eyes narrowed where had, he heard that before. "You still don't know who we are?" She threw her head back, laughing again.

            Taro walked closer an impish grin on his face. "Let's try to use that memory of ours, shall we?" He stepped even closer and reached his arm out to tap his face. 

            Haku batted his hand away and pushed Chihiro behind his strong frame. "What are you talking about, you know I don't remember anything about my—"

            "The spirit world Haku!" Taro came closer only inches away, his eyes filled with a fiery hate.

            Haku's breath caught, and he heard a small gasp escape Chihiro's lips. He nearly doubled over before Chihiro gripped the back of his shirt. She was scared, he could almost feel the fear emanating from her body. "I don't know what you're talking about…" He needed to play dumb as long as he could.

            Taro gritted his teeth. "Bad move Haku!" He jabbed Haku in the side with his elbow and gripped Chihiro by the hair putting the gun to her head. She screamed out in pain. "Do you remember now, Haku?!" His eyes widened with an angered, no deranged look in his eyes. The grin on his lips only widened.

            He coughed falling to the ground and holding his stomach. Timed seemed to slow down the second the gun went against her head… "I'll talk, I swear, anything you want to know!" He rolled to his knees and buried his face in his knees. His hands dug into the grass as a strong gust of wind blew his hair into his face, shadowing the tears that were threatening to spill. He'd never cried before in his life, well, except for when Chihiro him the first time. He had waited until she was clear across the river…

****

**_++++++_**

**            A breeze blew by making him shiver. He could make out her small figure entering the tunnel. "Don't look back…" He chanted over and over. His fists were clenched, his teeth grinding together. His chest ached, why did it? His shoulder length hair shook as he fell onto his knees. His body shook; his breath came out in quick puffs as he hit his fist into the large frog statue next to him. As a trickle of water dripped from the mouth of the frog, a single tear rolled down Haku's left cheek.**

**            His eyes widened and he whipped it away in a panic. "What is this? I'm…" He trailed off as another fell from his eye, followed by a steady stream flowing from both of his eyes. He coiled himself into a small ball as he fell onto his side. "Chihiro…" He let a cry escape his lips; his body shook with as let the tears flow freely his cries echoing. **

**            He'd let go what he had wanted to see for so long. She was gone again. He'd have to find her again, no, he would find her again. He'd cross hell's fire, to get to her if need be. "I love her." He murmured. His heart broke that day, his still, un-beating heart was breaking. He'd have to live, to be alive to find her. He would need Yubaba's help, and the use of his magic to get to Chihiro.**

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****"Are you crying?" Aya pouted coming up from behind him. "Think real hard. I'm sure you can remember something." Her fingers ran through his hair. "Like, how you got a hold of the poison to reincarnate yourself into an older form of yourself?" Her eyebrow arched upwards and her fingers clenched tightly into his hair.

            His eyes grew wide and he sat up arching his back when she kicked her foot into his back. He cried out in pain. "How can you…?"

            "We had more than one bottle. You took the third, when you took the death of my little sister." Taro growled. "You knew us as Pixies. We're those carefree sprites that flit around the sky, giving birth to new flowers, those little people with wings that make spring…spring." Taro chuckled. "However, you forgot one thing." He closed his eyes and pressed his face to the back of Chihiro's head inhaling the sweet scent.

            "Sprites aren't always good. You see there are two types; the good and the rare, yet seen evil ones." Aya laughed pulling his head back and tracing the barrel of the gun around his chin and pressing it into his temple. "The evil ones bring harsh winters, drought, famine, and the ever so popular dieses and epidemics." She bit down on her lower lip. "You made a bad mistake Haku; you took Taro's, little sister's potions."

            "Oh, and not to mention the fact that you killed her too, Haku." Taro pulled Chihiro's arm back until she screamed out and then stopped keeping it just at the point before breaking. "It hurts, doesn't it Chihiro, just picture what my sister went through when Haku killed her. What do you think she felt, all jus do he could get a hold of a small vile of liquid. Just picture her wings being ripped from her body, and then her limbs." 

            "Stop it!" Haku shouted pounding his fists into the ground. "You know I didn't kill her…" He paused thinking of the words. "…like that." He bowed his head. Chihiro's eyes widened. She had staid in silence slowly absorbing the information pouring from everyone's mouths.

            "Haku?" Her head turned, but Taro jerked it back.

            He shook his head. "When a potion is taken from a sprite in the spirit world, they die." Haku gritted his teeth. "Yubaba said it was the only way." He stared at her. "I didn't hurt her any other way. She goes to sleep and then just passes away!"

            Taro's eyes widened and he pulled back out Chihiro's arm. Haku's heart stopped as he heard the crack of Chihiro's arm. She screamed out and began to cry. "Stop…" She whispered. "Just stop! You're evil, aren't you?!" She couldn't think about the pain, only the words screaming in her heart, to get away from them, and be with Haku. "You're evil, I'm sure you cared about her, but she didn't die a painful death!"

            Taro dragged Chihiro to the edge of the cliff. Haku crawled forward and gripped Taro's leg. "Don't." He whispered.

            Taro simply smiled looked into Chihiro eyes and pushed her forward. Haku's heart stopped. "Haku!" Her voice echoed in the woods and down the side of the cliff.

            He gritted his teeth and forced himself past them before they got a chance to shoot. They were both falling down the cliff… "Chihiro!" 

**_+ READ + REVIEW! +_**


	5. chapter 5 Final Chapter

**Whispering Your Name**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Enjoy! (This is the final chapter!) READ+REVIEW!+**

            Wind whipped his hair back. He reached his fingers out, his breath caught; it felt like his stomach just flew into his throat. "Chihiro!" He shouted. His eyes closed as he put his arms at his sides, less friction, the faster he would fall.

            She screamed out trying to look at him. "Haku, Haku!" She could see the lake ground drawing closer, and closer, would he make it to her, even if he did, they'd die…at least they'd be together.

            "Fly, fly, fly…" He chanted over and over closing his eyes, of all the powers he had, he needed this one more than anything. He drew closer; his fingers were mere inches away from her foot. "Chihiro," he uttered his head flew back as his fingers made contact with her body. "I love you." He whispered.

            Chihiro's eyes grew in size as a white light engulfed the both of them. The whipping winds seemed to die down. He drew her closer and pulled her upright his arms locked around her waist and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Haku, you can still fly." She smiled her cheeks flushed as his lips touched her neck. She looked down as they drew closer to the surface of the lake water. "…well, you can float at least." She smiled. He pulled away and cocked his head to one side and peered down. It was true, he wasn't flying. Chihiro just laughed and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. "You saved me." She sighed. Her hand ran her good hand down his chest on impulse.

            Haku's face turned beat red and he lost control of the power. Chihiro screamed out as they plunged into the frigid waters. Haku laughed and grabbed her good arm as they started to swim to the edge. It was large, but they hadn't fallen that far from one of the banks. He coughed as he swallowed a bit of the water and peered up. Aya and Taro were not in sight. "Chihiro, we have to get help, we can't kill them by ourselves."

            She nodded bowing her head and nodded spitting out the bit of water that flowed into her mouth. Their feet touched ground and they scrambled to their feet and started in a dead run up the mountain road.

****

**_++++++_**

            "She's not down the street either!" Akio stormed into the house his fists tightly clamped, held down at his side.

            Yuko wrinkled her nose together as she sat down at her desk. "Let her be, I'm sure they just went for a walk."

            "Walk my ass." Akio growled hitting his fist into a wall.

           Yuko's eyes narrowed. She looked up at Akio and sighed. "I'll go look for her, you go finish cleaning up, okay?" Akio nodded, bowing his head down he trudged on.

            "If he so much as touches her…" He grumbled under his breath and kicked his newspaper towards his chair, before going into the kitchen. Bowing his head he walked back into Yuko's office. "I'm going to go look for her some more, okay?"

            Yuko turned and nodded. "Sure, all come along too." She needed a break from work anyway.

**_++++++_**

            "They're still alive Taro." Aya gritted her teeth as they rushed past the bushes, and leaped over the fallen trees and branches.

            "We'll get them; we can catch up with them at the half way point, headed towards the tunnel…" Taro was talking about the train station tunnel, the one that Chihiro had gone in, the day she had first met Haku. "We get him back into Spirit world, and he won't be coming back!" They both laughed, running even faster.

****

**_++++++_**

            "Haku, slow down, my arm hurts…" Chihiro whined as they ran down the dirt road.

            "We can't, just don't think about it!" He gripped even tighter on her free hand and pulled her along.

            "We can't fly?" She frowned. He glanced back.

            "I don't think so, it was a one time thing, like when I knew we were going to die, that light thing happened, an then I flew up into the air. Besides, it wasn't flying, it was more like gliding…" He bowed his head for a moment heaving for breath as they slowed down. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

            "Haku, are you alright?" She leaned forward.

            Haku screamed out fall onto his side he dug his fingers into the ground pulling at the grass and dirt. "It hurts!" He gritted his teeth his eyes grew wide. Chihiro didn't know what to do, she looked around in a panic… That's when her eyes fell onto the tunnel.

            "Haku, we're right by the tunnel." She pointed in to the right of them. Haku managed to move his head and he struggled to catch his breath.

            His eyes grew wide and he rolled onto his back arching it as he clutched his throat with one hand and his chest with the other.

****

**_++++++_**

            "Does it hurt, Haku?" Aya walked down the path waving her gun in the air. "By the looks of you, it does…" She smiled. "If you want it to stop, just go into the tunnel."

            "You and I both—" He shouted out again as Aya clenched her fist.

            "What is that Haku, I can't hear you right." She laughed as Taro joined her. "Chihiro, carry him into the tunnel, and the pain will stop, if not, I'll make sure he dies and slow, painful death…" She snickered, throwing her head back she let out an echoing laugh.

            Chihiro gripped her fists and clenched her teeth. Her eyes narrowed and she walked closer towards Aya. "Stop it, now." She whispered. Her whole body shook.

            "Give me one good reason, why I should." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

            Chihiro screamed out and rammed her head into Aya's stomach. Aya screamed out and tumbled to the ground dropping the round orb that was causing Haku such pain. "Chihiro!" He screamed out. Aya's gun fired grazing a tree. He looked over at Taro who held his gun towards Haku.

            "Don't even think about it pretty boy." Taro sighed in content.

            Haku sat up as Aya slapped Chihiro across the face and put the gun to her head. Aya laughed peering down at Chihiro's frightened face. "We're going to take your boyfriend back home; he won't be coming back, just so you know…"

            "Haku, go or she's dead." Taro laughed firing his gun and hitting it into Haku's left leg. Haku's eyes widened and he fell to his side crying out. He couldn't help but let a few tears spill on that one. His body shook; he forced himself to stand, resting his entire wait on his right leg. "Go now, or I'll shoot the other one too."

            Haku's eyes darkened and he looked over at Chihiro. This was all his fault, if he hadn't come after her, to her world, this never would have happened. "Forgive me Chihiro." 

            "No, Haku, don't!" She screamed. Aya pressed the gun closer to her head.

            "Not very smart Chihiro," Aya gritted her teeth and pressed the gun against her face even more.

            "I'm sorry." Haku whispered looking away. Tears were flowing down Chihiro's face, he couldn't bear to watch.

           Haku looked past her and his eyes fell upon two figures in the distance looking over at him and Chihiro. His eyes widened and he looked down at his feet. "Akito, and Yuko." He smiled.

**_++++++_**

            "Aren't they Haku's guardian's?" Yuko brought her hand to her face.

            Akito's eyes narrowed. "Good thing I brought my gun with me…" He had brought it to scare Haku, just incase he had tried to do something to Chihiro; this however, was the last thing he expected. He snickered, and aimed for Taro.

            "You get him dear." She smiled cheering him on. Haku's eyes grew wide, they were actually enjoying this? He shook his head, he would never understand human's fully. He watched at Akito fired. The bullet pierced into his chest.

            "Aya…" Taro whispered falling back. He dropped his gun. Haku fell onto his right knee and picked up the gun aiming it at Aya.

            "Let Chihiro go now!" He hissed. Akito ran up behind Aya as Yuko grabbed her gun.

            "Taro!" She screamed, she ran over to him and placed his head in her lap. "Don't go…"

            "The tunnel Aya, let's just go home, we can be together there." He looked over at Haku and then to Yuko, Akito, and Chihiro. "See you when you die kid." He gritted his teeth as Aya helped him stand.

            "Just a second—"

            "Dad," Chihiro stepped up in front of her father. "Let them go." She whispered.

            "What, no way in hell am I going to—"

            "They aren't human, just like I'm not." Haku coughed, sitting down on the ground. Chihiro's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

            "They're and you're what?" Akito's eyebrows arched upwards.

            Haku bowed his head. "I met Chihiro for the first time when she was five years old. She fell into the river, when she tried to save her shoe. I saved her, back then I was still a river spirit. I was killed when they drained the river and filled it, making that big apartment complex back at your old home." Haku sighed, shaking his head. "Then, when you crossed the tunnel, I met your daughter again. You don't remember because…well, you were in a deep sleep after eating that food." He didn't dare tell them that they were pigs. "She left, and I promised her that I'd do everything in my power to find her again…I ended up killing Taro's sister. They used to be pixy's condemned to the spirit world for their wrong doings, I needed her life-vile to take me to this world."

            Akito's left eye began to twitch in disbelief. "That' the biggest lie that I've ever heard; pixy's, what are you on drugs?" Akito grabbed Haku by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes shaking him.

            "I'm not human, well, I wasn't at least, and I still have my powers to an extent." He pointed at a tree in front of them. "Fall." He whispered. There was a loud cracking noise and then the tree came tumbling to the ground.

            "I still don't believe you." Akito growled.

            Haku sighed. "Give me your gun." He grimaced. Akito tightened his grip on it.

            "Like hell, I will." He snarled. Haku nodded and undid his shoe and placed it on the ground.

            "Rise." He whispered. The shoe lifted, and moved towards Akito. "How about now?"

            Akito stared in disbelief. He waved his hands over it in every direction, it really was floating. "You really aren't…" He paused. "...Normal."

            "The life vile gives a spirit, a chance of living in the real world, in any form, or age that they desire. That's why I look older than what I was when Chihiro last saw me. I wanted to be around the same age as her…" He looked over at Chihiro who held back tears in her eyes. Haku smirked and bowed his head down. "I'm sorry for putting your daughter's life in danger, and for scarring you, please give me another chance?"

            Yuko's eyes were wide in amazement. She nodded a wide smile forming on her lips. "Of course." She smiled.

            Akito stared at his wife and let out a gasp of utter shock. "Yuko, what are you thinking?"

            "I'm thinking about what our daughter wants, more than anything." She looked over at Chihiro. "We'll go get the car, and call the hospital, you two stay here, you hear?" Chihiro and Haku nodded and sat down staring towards the tunnel as Aya and Taro crept inside. 

            "Thank you." Haku smiled and bowed forward respectfully. They glanced away from Chihiro's parents, and away from Aya and Taro, and looked at each other.

            "Haku, I can't believe you told them." She laughed.

            "What was your dad talking about, drugs?" He shrugged his shoulders. Chihiro started to laugh.

            "Don't worry about it; I'll explain it to you some other time." She relaxed her injured arm and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. "I thought they were going to kill us."

            Haku's eyes darkened. "They're gone now, no need to worry." He pulled her close to his chest and held her in a protective embrace.

            She nodded and smirked. "Now all we need to worry about is getting you through high school math." He groaned in disgust and Chihiro started to laugh. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was happy to be with her, and he would continue to be with her forever.

            "I love you." He whispered into her right ear. Chihiro blushed and nodded.

            "I love you too." She shivered slightly, it was getting chilly out. They looked towards the tunnel again and then around the bend as they saw the flashing lights and the trail of dust coming from Akito's car. "…Even if my father doesn't approve of you just yet." They both started laughing.

**The End.******


End file.
